Genzai
by Gingana
Summary: Tan sólo debes creer, cree en ti, en tus amigos... y en la magia de la Noche Buena. [One-shot] [KiruGon] [¡Estoy de vuelta!]


**Genzai ~ Obsequio**

* * *

><p>Los finos copos de nieve se camuflaban a la vista en su blanca cabellera, la única señal de existencia que daban las mismas, era la manera en la que resaltaban en su chaqueta oscura. Esto parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo, dado que siguió caminando con su cabeza hacia abajo y manos en los bolsillos.<p>

El invierno había llegado, junto con él los festejos de fin de año y, sumado a esa molesta atmósfera, una alegría que inundaba los corazones de todos. Sonreían, reían a carcajadas, se divertían. Los días de frío eran los más esperados para pasarla con los más queridos, reencuentros, confesiones; situaciones comunes y predecibles.

No había persona que no esbozara esa felicidad en su rostro, exceptuando aquel joven de mirada azulina y aura… aterradora.

—Es oficial, detesto diciembre.

El adolescente gruñía por lo bajo y murmuraba insultos al aire, la gente que pasaba cerca de él aceleraban el paso con tal de no sentir esa abrumadora energía que despedía.

Éste no había sido precisamente uno de sus mejores años, y eso a Killua lo había dejado en un estado deplorable, para lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Muchas cosas habían sucedido, el pasaje de su pequeña hermanita a la adolescencia; lo que incluía enamoramientos y corazones rotos. Y como buen hermano mayor, ya se había encargado de darle su merecido a ese bueno para nada. Luego llegó la falta de dinero y la obligación de trabajar, algo que no estaba acostumbrado a frecuentar. Alluka le preguntaba por qué debía tener empleo si era un cazador con una cuenta llena de dinero, recibió la respuesta de _"El dinero no es eterno"_, pero el albino se había guardado bien las reservas de dulces que costeó durante mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo y sin dudarlo, el verdadero motivo de su penoso estado, había sido la peor experiencia de este ciclo; algo que nunca había le pasado antes y que jamás creyó que sucediera.

La aparición de sentimientos.

No, no significaba que fuera un bruto insensible, como una cáscara sin vida. Sus sentimientos eran claros como el agua: la _**rabia**_ que había tenido al ver como ese niñato destrozaba el corazón de su amada hermana, la _**tristeza **_de aquella vez que fueron a comprar su amado Chocorobot, y ya no quedaba ni uno; y tantos ejemplos más que demostraban que, a pesar de todos los entrenamientos, era un humano normal.

Y como todo humano, sufría las consecuencias de _aquel _desgraciado innombrado.

_**Amor. **_

_«Te amas a ti mismo, ¿qué más puedes pedir?» _Su ego como siempre quería protagonizar la típica pelea, pero el joven Zoldyck ya estaba harto de aquella discusión sin sentido. Optó por ponerle un alfiler a su interior, y acabar de una vez por todas.

Una pareja pasó frente a él, casi llegando a empujarlo de manera brusca, cosa que no le agradó del todo.

— ¡Lo lamento! No fue mi intención—el chico se disculpó de inmediato, la chica a su lado llevó ambas manos a su rostro preocupada.

— ¡Kikuchi-kun debes ser más cuidadoso!—Se acercó a Killua— ¿estás bien?

Él asintió —claro…—. Sin embargo, eso había sonado como un gruñido, luego dedicó una sínica sonrisa al par. —Estoy, perfectamente. Nunca he estado mejor.

El joven de nombre Kikuchi lo miró con nervios. —Lo-lo lamento amigo, fue un golpe solamente.

—Un golpe, tan sólo eso— rió con ironía. — ¡Olvidemos lo sucedido! ¡Tengamos un feliz año nuevo y continuemos nuestras vidas dejando esto en el pasado!— Aclamó con los brazos extendidos ante la atónita pareja de adolescentes. —Pero, ¿sabes algo, Kikuchi-kun?— Imitó el tono de voz de la chica— no todo lo que envíes al pasado permanecerá allí. Volverá. Te torturará, y regresará al ayer una y otra vez, por siempre. Así que mi amigo, ten más cuidado caminas por una avenida tarareando absurdas baladas navideñas, porque luego de una semana, serás el único que seguirá cantándolas. —Ocultó las manos en sus bolsillos —es un consejo, cortesía de mi parte, tómalo o déjalo, créeme, te servirá. Y si no es así, que tengas una maldita y feliz Navidad, y un asqueroso y próspero Año Nuevo.

—Ki-Kikuchi-kun…—la chica tras él tiraba de sus ropas.

—Estás demente.

—Agradezco tu cumplido.

—Vámonos de aquí Fuuta-chan— tomó su mano y volteó —no necesitamos que un necio arruine la Navidad—. Se fueron por un sendero cubierto de nieve, Killua sonreía satisfecho al verlos alejarse.

—"No necesitamos que un necio arruine la Navidad"— repitió con voz burlona— ¡concéntrate en no perder a tu novia! ¡Ya veremos cuánto tiempo les queda!— Gritó para que lo escucharan, si ocurrió no estaba seguro, pero lo que sí estaba claro, era que las personas lo miraban sorprendidos y ciertamente atemorizados. Claro, no todos los días se veía a un chico que no pasaba los diecisiete años gritar a los cuatro vientos, pero el albino tan sólo cerro sus ojos y se dispuso a caminar.

—Y se atrevió a llamarme necio— recordó las palabras del joven, ¡no pudo devolverle el insulto! Bah, ya se ocuparía de eso luego, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. —Arruinar la Navidad… já, que irónico— miró por cada vidriera que pasaba, hermosos abrigos de piel, vestidos, joyas, todos y cada uno de ellos repletos de parejas comprando y agradeciendo.

Risas y más risas…

—Yo… no arruiné la Navidad—se detuvo y alzó la vista al ver que la tormenta empeoraba—. Ella se encargó de hacerlo por sí misma.

. . .

Su celular comenzó a vibrar, en la pantalla marcaba el nombre de su hermana, y sin apurarse contestó.

—Hola Allu…

— _¡Onii-chan!_ —Tuvo que alejar su oído del móvil para no perder su audición— _¡¿dónde te has metido?! _

—Estoy en el parque, tuve un… inconveniente— arqueó una ceja al recordar al famoso Kikuchi—. Pero no te preocupes, para antes de medianoche estaré allí.

— _¡¿Antes de medianoche?!_— Una nueva sordera— _¡no no no y no! ¡Te veo en el hotel en diez minutos, o juro que esconderé todos los chocolates que tengas!_

—Alluka…—esbozó una sonrisa y rió —no tienes idea de donde están, esa táctica no te funcionará.

—_Entre las maderas de tu cama, bajo una baldosa en la cocina, dentro de uno de mis peluches…_

Killua abrió sus ojos como platos — ¡…no-no has descubierto to-todos!

—_Ah, ¿olvidé mencionar la pasta dental de chocolate?_— El silencio del otro lado fue suficiente para ella —_y créeme, onii-chan, estarán muy felices de pasar la Navidad en mi estómago._

— ¡Iré enseguida!

— _¡Excelente! Nos vemos~_— lanzó un grito ahogado — _¡casi lo olvido! Onii-chan, recuerda traer lo que te dije._

El ojiazul suspiró —no tiene sentido Alluka, esas revistas de adolescentes que lees sólo te llenan la cabeza de ideas y predicciones falsas…

—_Tus chocolates están en juego_— recordó, Killua estaba completamente seguro que su hermana estaba sonriendo victoriosa—. _Sé que lo harás, ¡adiós!_

_Tuu tuu tuu…_

—Esa niña— bufó exhausto mientras cortaba la llamada— desde que entró en esta etapa, está más insoportable que antes…—volvió a caminar. _«Aún no entiendo, como es que hace para que la quiera tanto…»_ Sonrió recordando los momentos que habían pasado juntos desde que huyeron de su residencia. Fue la mejor idea que jamás había tenido, escapar, alejarse de todos esos malos momentos, recorrer el mundo y divertirse sin responsabilidades… claro que desde que comenzó a trabajar de cajero en una juguetería, las cosas de habían complicado un poco.

—Bueno… es mejor que lavar pisos en un restaurante— concluyó.

Al fondo y entre la neblina se podía apreciar un enorme árbol completamente iluminado y lleno de color, los niños a su alrededor jugaban y corrían hacia una fila. Por mera curiosidad alzó la vista, viendo allí sentado a un señor mayor con gran traje rojo y barba blanca y esponjosa como espuma. Una niña de no más de cinco años estaba sentada en su regazo con una brillante sonrisa, parecía convencida de que todos los juguetes que le nombraba los tendría. El hombre besó su frente y la dejó en el suelo, ella saludó con su mano y corrió hasta sus padres que la esperaban frente a la fila.

Killua avanzó un poco más, logró escuchar una porción de la conversación de la pequeña y su papá. Ella decía que esperaba que no se olvidara de nada, mientras su progenitor contestaba que tal vez había pedido demasiado. Ambos reían, su madre parecía no aprobar ese comportamiento, pero si dijo algo, el albino no le había prestado atención.

Sin darse cuenta, se vio a sí mismo formando en la larga cola.

_«Alguien dígame qué demonios estoy haciendo»._ Ocultó su rostro en la bufanda, regalo de cumpleaños de su hermana. Sus capaces oídos escucharon algunas risitas y muchos _"¿no es demasiado grande como para creer en él?"_, otros tan sólo lo ignoraban, y algunos se alejaban.

_« ¿Qué les importa?»_ Bufó molesto _«…además, no es que yo… crea es estas cosas»._

La fila avanzaba lenta, el cazador comenzaba a preocuparse_. «Diablos… ¡apresúrate viejo!»_ miró su reloj y se giró en sus talones para irse_. «No sé ni para qué vine»._

— _¡Jo Jo Jo!_ ¡Lo lamento amiguitos! Ya casi es hora de volver al Polo Norte y buscar sus regalos— el hombre de traje rojo se levantó de su gran silla, aunque parecía un trono más que un simple asiento. —Pero no se preocupen, Santa sabe bien lo que cada uno desea, y hará lo posible para darles una linda Noche Buena. —Sonrió socarrón — ¡Muy Feliz Navidad!

Se escucharon quejas por parte de los niños más pequeños, pero sus padres se encargaron de tranquilizarlos diciéndoles que él siempre cumplía sus promesas, y que podrían verlo el próximo año, claro que no muchos tenían a alguien que los consuele.

_«Lo sabía, pura farsa»_ el albino volteó _«…de seguro lo único que hará será sacarse ese ridículo disfraz y tomar alcohol como todos los viejos de la ciudad»._

—Ah, muchacho, tú no te vayas.

Se detuvo, ¿en qué pensaba? Era imposible que lo llamara a él, además, no era real… ¡el verdadero no existía! Sólo eran cuentos para ilusionar a los más chicos, para de grandes romper sus deseos y deshacerse de toda la magia que creaban en sus mentes.

La Navidad era una verdadera mierda.

—Killua Zoldyck.

_«Imposible»_ volteó sorprendido, aquel barrigón lo había llamado por su nombre completo, ¿acaso era un enemigo? Tal vez, su familia se ocupaba de generar odio hacia el apellido por todo el país.

Relajó su mirada y su postura. —Al parecer me conoces— afiló sus garras que rápidamente había sacado—. Oye, no quiero ser yo quien rompa la tradicional pedida de regalos, así que si tienes un ajuste de cuentas, hazlo con Illumi o Milluki— sonrió—. Yo ya no tengo nada que ver con esa familia.

El barbudo no mostró movimiento alguno, Killua creía que estaba concentrándose en su _Nen_ y atacarlo en cualquier segundo, sin embargo nada sucedió.

—Ven, quiero hablar contigo.

—Ni lo sueñes.

— ¿Acaso desconfías de un pobre viejo?— Puso una cara de decepción, pero al joven no le hacía ninguna gracia y ni llegaría a convencerlo.

—Adiós.

—Es una lástima…—reconoció el anciano— a Gon le hubiera encantado este obsequio.

_« ¡¿Qué demon…?!»_ Parecía como si el aire le faltara, sus manos heladas habían empezado a sudar frío, y un notable color rosa se acentuó en sus mejillas. De repente, había despertado un interés en saber quién era ese tipo.

—Im-Imposible…—lo señaló— ¿quién… quién eres?

—Un anciano con problemas de peso— tomó con sus manos su gran barriga—. Muchos me llaman _fraude_, otros simplemente _Santa Claus_ o _Papá Noel_.

Killua lo observaba incrédulo, era completamente imposible que ese hombre fuera aquel gordo que viajaba por el mundo en una noche. ¡Eran puras patrañas!

—No…—aseguró, se golpeó en la cabeza y sonrió—. No soy un niño, no lograrás convencerme.

— ¿De verdad?—Acarició su larga barba —está bien, si no me queda más remedio…

Killua lo observó, parecía muy convencido de que realmente era _Santa_. Rió con amargura —Oye, no durarás mucho fuera del acilo anciano, ve a dormir, tus dientes te esperan.

—Eres gracioso— se quitó su gorro rojo— ciertamente eres un chico extraño y bastante molesto.

—Me alagas.

—Claro que sí— el ex–asesino notó un cambio de voz en el hombre, parecía complacido con sus respuestas cortantes, incluso hasta feliz. —Tras huir de tu hogar has cambiado notablemente, has hecho amigos, volviste a sonreír y pasar buenos momentos— una risa cálida llegó hasta sus oídos—. Testarudo, molesto, irritante, codicioso y leal…—enumeró con sus dedos cada adjetivo, mientras que al peliblanco se le marcaba una venita en su frente.

—Viejo… estas cruzando una línea… y no te gustará lo que encontrarás al otro lado.

—Oh, no he terminado— sonrió— me faltó avaro, desordenado, engreído, goloso, dormilón, irresponsable, sobreprotector…

Mientras seguía describiendo a Killua, este más se enfurecía. ¡¿Quién era ese saco de grasa como para hablar así de él?! _«Algunos podemos discutir… ¡pero no la mayoría!»_ Cansado de la situación embarazosa, sacó sus garras y una electricidad recorrió su espalda. «_Cómo disfrutaré cerrarle la boca a ese estúpido ancia…»._

—…Tal vez, por todos esos y muchos más, lograste ganar el corazón de Gon.

. . .

—Quien eres.

Su mirada reflejaba odio, pero cierta curiosidad también. Formuló la frase como una pregunta, pero el tono de interrogación no se había escuchado del todo. Tenía su cuerpo rígido como piedra y los puños estaban por sangrarle de la presión que ponía en ellos.

—Al parecer te he convencido.

—Dije— llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos (quizá más rápido que eso) hasta el viejo, delineando su rojiza nariz con una afilada garra. —Quien eres.

—Ya te lo dije hijo— golpeó su espalda, Killua se sorprendió con la velocidad que se había movido. —Aquel anciano que recorre el mundo en una noche, el que baja por las chimeneas y se infiltra en las casas legalmente… ¿acaso debo dar más información?

—Óyeme bien, saco de arrugas— lo tomó con fuerza por el cuello—. Más vale que dejes de jugar al viejito inofensivo, o afeitaré tu barba de una manera dolorosa, y por qué no, otros lugares también. —Su vista estaba fría y oscura, estaba cansado y con frío, y aquella situación estaba por sacarlo de sus casillas.

—Qué fastidio…

Nuevamente se teletransportó a un sitio diferente, esta vez al lado del gran árbol en medio del parque. — ¿Sabes? Tu amigo tiene muy mal gusto…—comenzó a jugar con un bastón de caramelo que quitó del enorme pino. —Pero no soy quien para juzgarlo… si hasta incluso hay momentos en que eres…—miró con recelo al adolescente—…_tierno~_.

—Suficiente.

Se lanzó sin más hacia él, usando _God Speed_ comenzó a correr en círculos a su alrededor, generando una gran barrera eléctrica. Cuando notó la confusión del mayor, saltó hacia tu rostro. «Jo, Jo, Jo, Feliz Navidad».

—Muy lento.

_« ¡¿Qu…?!»_ Se vio a si mismo arañando un muñeco de nieve.

—Te creía más ágil y… veloz. —Una inmensa cantidad de aura se concentró en sus manos— sin embargo chico, no estoy hecho para pelear, se supone que todo lo contrario.

—Comprendo— sonrió sínico— eres de _Especialización_, ¿me equivoco?

—Ojalá lo fuera… ¿sabes lo duendes novatos que entrenaría?— suspiró con anhelo—. Sin embargo no, pertenezco a _Materialización_, ¿de dónde crees que salen los juguetes, magia o polvo de hadas? ¡Já! Los niños y las películas cada vez inventan cosas más raras…

—Con esa teoría, puedes explicarme el supuesto vuelvo de renos nocturno.

—…Hay ciertos secretos que no corresponde que revele— arremangó sus puños—. Por el momento, joven Zoldyck, aprovecharé cambio repentino de ánimo, y procederé con mi deber.

Killua contempló cómo buscaba algo en un gran saco rojo. —No he cambiado de opinión con respecto a tu futuro.

—Lo sé, eso sería una locura— sonrió satisfecho— ah… aquí está, ¿te habías escondido eh chico?

_«Estoy viendo como un dinosaurio le habla a una esfera de nieve…»_ contempló con cansancio. _«Qué demonios hago con mi vida…»_ Comenzó a concentrar _Nen_ en sus manos…

—Mira.

Aquel hombre le dijo que viera tras el vidrio. Al parecer había agitado el objeto antes pues los copos de nieve danzaban en su interior. Sin ver nada, estuvo a punto de quitarle esa sonrisa del rostro, cuando una vocecilla llamó su atención.

— _¡Killua!_

. . .

— _¡Killua! ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?_

— _¡Killua apresúrate o llegaré antes que tú!_

— _¡Killua es mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo!_

—_Killua…_

—_Killua... lamento haberte hecho tanto daño…_

—_Killua… antes de separarnos… quería decirte que…_

. . .

— ¡G-Gon!— Tomó la esfera entre sus manos con desesperación. Sus manos frías al tacto temblaban al igual que sus labios, y lo sostenía con extrema delicadeza, casi temiendo que se rompiera con tan sólo fijar su mirada en él. — ¡Gon! ¿Puedes oírme? ¡Gon responde…!— Agachó su cabeza y susurró: —…p-por favor…

—No puede oírte muchacho— golpeó su hombro, como si se compadeciera de lo que el peliblanco sufría—. Todas esas imágenes que viste, todos esos momentos, son tan sólo recuerdos. Todos y cada uno de ellos ya no se volverán a repetir por mucho que lo intentes…

Su tez blanca, moribunda, parecía de porcelana. Aquel objeto le había traído de vuelta la voz de su mejor amigo, con quien había compartido tantas aventuras y risas sin vergüenza alguna, con quien había hecho las bromas más divertidas y tomado los mejores helados del mundo…

…_aquel que sin quererlo, había abierto algo dentro de él._

—Por qué…—levantó sus rodillas de la nieve del suelo, irguiéndose sin dejar de mirar la pequeña esfera. — ¿Por qué me enseñas esto?

—Porque es mí deber hacer felices hasta a los más insulsos niños del mundo— ver cómo fruncía el seño con enfado fue suficiente para hacerlo reír con ganas—. Todos merecen una feliz Navidad— se acercó y, para sorpresa de ambos, Killua no se había apartado—, incluso, los ex–asesinos como tú.

El chico Zoldyck llevó su vista hacia el anciano, sintió deseos de golpearlo, pero una contradicción lo llevó a sonreír.

—Toma— tomó una de sus manos— hey, estos guantes no te están ayudando a entrar en calor…

—…eran de oferta—se limitó a contestar.

Sonrió— por supuesto que sí— y depositó una cajita en ella. —Llévatelo, pero no, y repito, _NO_ lo abras.

El ojiazul lo miró incrédulo — ¿y para qué me das un regalo que no puedo abrir?

—Ya lo verás.

Emitiendo un chasquido con sus dedos, Killua notó que algo de nieve caía en su rostro. Pero no había muchas nubes en el cielo… salvo…

— ¡Les dije que limpiaran sus pezuñas antes de salir!

—Lo sentimos jefe…—los animales con astas corearon y bajaron sus cabezas arrepentidos, ahora por eso no recibirían ración extra, ¡diablos!

—Renos…— suspiró— chico, nunca adoptes o salves de una tormenta a estos bicharracos, pueden traerte serios problemas.

No supo cómo tomar ese comentario, así que optó por ignorarlo.

— ¡Hey! Olvidas tu bola parlante.

—Consérvala— dijo mientras una fuerza extraña parecía hacerlo flotar hasta su asiento de piloto—. Tal vez te sorprendas de lo que la Noche antes de Navidad es capaz.

—Viejo pervertido.

—Feliz Navidad, Killua— y sin esperar respuesta, aquel gigantesco trineo rojo desapareció de la vista del adolescente, dejándolo viendo hacia la nada misma.

—Eso fue…— «…demasiado extraño». Dijo para sí mismo, comenzó a creer que había sido un mal sueño y que despertaría en el parque como un borracho luego de trasnochar. «…No creo que en un sueño sienta tanto el frío como ahora mismo…». Ignoró aquel pensamiento, ¿qué hora sería?

_« ¡Mierda, Alluka va a matarme…!»_ Alertó cómo su reloj marcaba exactamente las doce menos cuarto. _« ¡…o peor aún, a mis chocolates!»_

Y activando su habilidad _Nen_, salió disparado hacia la habitación del hotel.

. . .

Gracias al cielo, a la velocidad de la luz había logrado llegar a tiempo.

Sacudió sus pies en la entrada, —ya había tenido problemas con el servicio de limpieza por ensuciar todo el salón principal— estaba exhausto, no quería discutir de nada ni con nadie, ahorraría aquel embrollo para una situación en la que estuviera aburrido.

—Buenas noches— la recepcionista le entregó la llave del cuarto luego de una breve reverencia—. Espero que pase una buena Navidad con sus familiares.

— ¿Familiares?— Tomó el objeto dorado y la observó sorprendido—. No he invitado a nadie.

—Oh, bueno… su hermana dejó pasar a unas personas hace unas horas, ella dijo que eran familiares suyos…

—Qué extraño…— _«Lo que menos quiero es ver a Illumi esta noche…»_ pensó en su hermano mayor y un escalofrió viajó por su cuerpo—. …Gracias por la información.

—A sus órdenes— volvió a agacharse con respeto hasta que el peliblanco desapareciera de su vista.

Mientras esperaba el elevador, comenzó a pensar quiénes podrían haber subido con su hermana menor. ¿Tal vez amigos de ella? No, no podía ser posible, Alluka sólo tenía una amiga, y por más que la quisiera como parte de su familia, estaba seguro de que con sólo ver su rostro de Nanika se habría espantado apenas llegara al hotel. No había opciones, ni amigos ni familiares…

A menos que…

— ¡Alluka!— Entró dando un portazo tras de sí — ¡Suéltenla malditos desgracia...!

— ¡Onii-chan!

— ¿…dos?

— ¡Onii-chan idiota, llegas casi cuarenta minutos tarde!— Alluka estaba frente a su hermano notablemente enfadada. Vestía un adorable vestido blanco de tiras y sandalias a juego, con una vincha que adornaba su cabello dándole un toque angelical. — ¡Y están repleto de nieve por todos lados! ¡¿Acaso anduviste revolcándote en el suelo o algo parecido?!— Empezó a sacudirlo sin delicadeza alguna— ¡santos cielos, de qué se preocupa una en preparar la casa y la cena si el invitado más especial llega diez minutos antes de medianoche!

—A-Alluka, cálmate…

— ¡No me calmaré!— Llevó ambas manos a su cintura, e infló sus mejillas enrojeciéndolas notablemente (cosa que a Killua le habría parecido muy tierno, de no ser que estaba a punto de morir sin tímpanos). — ¡Y para empeorar las cosas, he recibido a los invitados yo sola!

— ¿In…vitados?

Killua aún se recuperaba del susto que su hermana le había dado al aparecer frente a él, sin embargo, la sorpresa más grande se la estaba llevando en ese preciso momento.

— ¡Al fin llegó el _inesperado_ invitado de honor!— Aquel hombre de traje fruncía el seño con molestia—. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevamos esperándote? ¡Tu hermana no nos dejó comer ningún bocado!

—Cálmate, Leorio— el chico rubio a su lado, formalmente vestido con una camisa azul a rayas y pantalones blancos, ponía sus ojos en blanco esperando que nadie notara su vergüenza—. Has comido todo dulce navideño camino aquí, deberías de estar lleno.

— ¡No trates de detenerme, Kurapika! —Señaló al albino— ¡ese desgraciado ha hecho que se enfriara el pavo! ¡Juro que ésta la pagarás, Killua Zoldyck, y muuuuuy caro!

Todos discutían, Alluka reía mientras que Leorio le explicaba a Kurapika por qué llegar tarde a la cena de Noche Buena era un delito para él y su apetito, pero Killua no oía ruido alguno. Ignoraba todo a su alrededor, su mirada azulina había buscado con desesperación a aquella persona que faltaba en la habitación.

Y lo habían encontrado.

—G-Gon…

— ¡Killua!— el muchachito frente a él sonreía con notable alegría, casi parecía que sus mejillas reventarían si no aflojaba sus músculos. Vestía un polar rojo y bajo de él, su tradicional chaqueta verde, pero con pantalones largos y del mismo color. — ¡Me alegro que hayas llegado a tiempo!

El albino deseó pronunciar _"Yo también"_, pero aún no salía de su asombro. ¡Sus amigos estaban allí, en su misma ciudad, mismo hotel y mismo cuarto! Y mucho más importante, su mejor amigo estaba allí… con él, en Noche Buena…

…Parecía un sueño del que, realmente, deseaba no despertar.

— ¡¿No me harán esperar de nuevo, cierto?!— La voz del moreno mayor lo quitó de sus pensamientos. — ¡Vengan a comer o juro que no les dejaré ni los dulces decorativos!

— ¡Ya vamos ya vamos!— Gritó molesto —ya sabemos que temes hacerte más viejo, ¡pero entiéndelo, aunque demoremos, no podrás evitarlo!

—Maldito mocoso— refunfuñó entre dientes— haré una excepción por estas fechas, pero apenas estemos en veintiséis de diciembre, espero que estés preparado.

—Lo espero con ansias.

Alluka y Gon rieron por lo bajo, Kurapika tan sólo ignoró la situación. Ambos chicos se sentaron y dieron gracias por la comida. Claro que tan sólo habían tragado dos porciones diminutas cuando el reloj había tocado las campanadas, dejando a un Leorio hambriento y aumentando su cólera.

. . .

— ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!— Alluka se encargó de levantarse se la mesa y hacer el tradicional brindis ***** navideño. Todos la imitaron y, acto seguido, fueron guiados por la chica hasta el pequeño árbol que estaba en una mesita del salón.

—Siendo cazador, ¿no deberías tener presupuesto para algo un poco más… grande?

—Queremos ahorrar— contestó rápidamente, antes de que su hermana comenzara a dar detalles de sus ex empleos y de cómo había sido despedido. —Algo que tú deberías aprender a hacer— Leorio no contestó, tal vez gracias a la patada que el rubio le había obsequiado.

— ¡Hora de abrir los regalos! Comenzaremos por… ¡éste!— Tomó un paquete no muy grande y leyó la dedicatoria. —Para Kurapika… ¡éste es tuyo!

—Gracias— sonrió y lo abrió, un libro bastante llamativo, pero no por eso menos intrigante. Se titulaba _"Los Héroes del Olimpo"_ ***** y tenía un dragón plateado en tu tapa. —Interesante, gracias Gon.

— ¡No hay de qué Kurapika!

—Uhm… éste es de Leorio… ¡toma!

—Te agradezco— tomó el pequeño paquete y lo abrió algo entusiasmado. —Una navaja suiza…—sonrió— Killua, recuerda que te he dicho que te prepares.

—Ahora tengo motivo por qué temer— disfrutó cómo lo hacía enojar, vio como le agradecía a Kurapika el regalo y siguió por ver a su hermana. —Alluka, abre el tuyo, veamos qué te ha traído Santa.

—No seas bobo Onii-chan— tomó el gran paquete entre brazos. —Todos sabemos que él no existe, ¡ya no soy una niña pequeña! ¿Lo olvidas?— Abrió el regalo ante la avergonzada cara de su hermano, y acto seguido lanzó un grito de euforia. — ¡El kit de veterinaria que quería! ¡Gracias gracias gracias!— Abrazó a su hermano y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

—De-de nada Alluka…—sintió su rostro entibiarse, pero no negaba que le había gustado recibir aquel afecto por parte de la única familiar que amaba.

Los regalos seguían pasando, todos obtenían lo que querían (algunos no) pero en definitiva pasaban un buen rato juntos al lado del pequeño pino.

— ¡Gon-chan, para ti!— Agarró una cajita pequeña, decorada con una envoltura verde y un moño más oscuro alrededor. — ¡Es de parte de mi Onii-chan!

_« ¿C-Cómo…?»_ Observó a su amigo, pronunció casi sin sonido "_Eso no es mío"_, pero Gon estaba demasiado concentrado rompiendo el papel como para prestarle atención.

— ¡Una bola de cristal!— Todos miraban el frágil regalo entre las manos del menor, su sonrisa era radiante, completamente agradecida de aquella entrega.

—E-Eso…— buscó en sus bolsillos. Nada. El regalo que el viejo del parque le había dado no estaba en su abrigo, se había convertido en un paquete y había llegado hasta el árbol por sí sólo, porque claro, eso era súper lógico y lo veías todos los días.

— ¡Killua! ¿Acaso podré ver el futuro en ella? ¡Eso sería grandioso!

—No…—confesó casi de inmediato, casi se escondía en su cuello por hablar tan de repente, pero algo le decía que prosiguiera. —No puedes ver el futuro… pero sí el pasado— sonrió involuntariamente —…un pasado que estoy seguro, recordarás muy bien.

Ante la mirada atónita de todos, la esfera comenzó a brillar y parpadear, dando lugar a las imágenes que Killua ya había visto, y otras que le habían arrancado una carcajada a sus amigos.

Los recuerdos de sus aventuras juntos.

. . .

El tiempo de los obsequios había finalizado. Todos se sentaron en la mesa y terminaron de cenar. Alluka limpiaba y Kurapika se había ofrecido a ayudarla, mientras que Leorio contemplaba su regalo y planeaba cómo utilizarlo (siendo sincero, no tenía ni la menor idea que cómo usarlo).

En el balcón, el joven de ojos azules contemplaba el cielo, despejado. La nieve decoraba todo el paisaje a su alrededor, y la luna dejaba ver un tono perlado en todos los tejados de las casas y edificios. Perdido en sus pensamientos, no escuchó cómo alguien salía afuera a acompañarlo.

—Al parecer dejará de nevar por unos días— el moreno se apoyó en la baranda y miró hacia arriba. —No tendremos más nieve… ¡pero aún queda mucha para jugar!

Killua se sorprendió al escuchar su voz, pero relajó su rostro al sentir una suave brisa. —Tú no piensas cambiar, ¿cierto?

— ¿Uh? ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?— El albino lo miró con ojos atentos, mientras que el chicos de cabellos en punta no quitaba su vista de las estrellas. —Me gusta cómo soy… y si las personas no pueden aceptarlo, deberían aprender a hacerlo. —Concluyó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja — ¡nadie debe cambiar! Dejaríamos de ser nosotros si lo hiciéramos.

Suspiró rendido —tienes razón— llevó ambos brazos por detrás de su cuello, estirándose. —De todas formas, no pienso cambiar mi forma de ser por algún idiota que me lo mande. —Escuchó cómo su amigo reía — ¿de qué te ríes? ¡Tu comenzaste con las cosas cursis!

—Nada nada… es sólo que… —lo observó fijo. —Te he echado mucho de menos, Killua.

Aquel sólo podía escuchar. Oír a Gon decirle eso lo hacía sentir sumamente feliz, tenía tantas ganas de decirle lo que guardaba dentro de él hacía más de un año, precisamente el tiempo que llevaban separados. Pero… un miedo lo invadía…, y su boca no pronunciaba palabra o vocal.

—Killua, yo… yo no te he dado mi regalo. — ¿Un regalo? ¿Para él? Claro que le habían dado algunos obsequios, pero libros y abrigos no contaban como _regalos_ para él. —Por favor, no te rías, ¿sí?

_«Te reirías si te dijera lo que tengo aquí dentro hace meses, créeme que nada me arrancará una risa»_ pensaba para sí. _«Además, no le he comprado nada… ¡mierda!»_

— ¿Uh?

—_Fe-Feliz Na-navidad Killua…_

El Zoldyck notó como las mejillas del de ojos almendras se teñía de un adorable carmín, mientras mantenía sus manos extendidas hacia adelante con un regalo pequeño pero no por eso no decorado. La envoltura era celeste y lo adornaban copos de nieve, y un lazo azul sobre él.

—Esto… es…— reconoció el papel al instante. _«…Es oficial, no entiendo nada de lo que está sucediendo esta noche.»_ Abrió el paquete tratando de no parecer ansioso, pero… ¿a quién engañaba? ¡Moría por ver lo que estaba allí dentro! Era un regalo de Gon, después de todo.

Abrió la cajita, y nada lo había preparado para lo siguiente:

_Killua_

_Quiero agradecerte por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos._

_Todas esas risas y momentos que compartimos._

_Y por haberme ayudado cuando más lo necesité._

_He esperado mucho tiempo por esto… y realmente quiero decírtelo:_

_Te quiero_

_Gracias por todo, tu mejor amigo, Gon._

Killua leía anonadado la cartita, sus mejillas se entibiaron casi de inmediato, y su pulso se aceleró de la misma manera. Al lado del papel descansaba un cupón "_Por todos los que Desee"_ de su chocolate favorito, pero eso era lo de menor importancia.

—G-Gon…—susurró sin quitar la vista de la última frase. —Tú…

— ¡S-si no te conformas con un cupón sólo, prometo conseguir más!— Gritó agitando sus brazos, sin embargo su amigo había comenzado a reírse, y eso no lo aliviaba ni un poco. —T-te pedí que no rieras Killua…

El nombrado cortó de golpe sus carcajadas —a-ah, cierto— volvió a reír. —Así que… todo esto… ¿es cierto?

Gon bajó su cabeza decepcionado, sintió una enorme tristeza recorrer su espíritu. ¡Al fin había conseguido el valor suficiente para declarársele a su mejor amigo, y éste sólo se reía! Una lágrima bajó por su cachete izquierdo, y se dispuso a entrar…, cuando un agarre en su brazo lo detuvo.

—Hey, Gon— esta vez, su voz había adoptado un tono más grave y serio— dime… en verdad, todo lo que escribiste en este papel…— lo sujetó con más fuerza. — ¿…es cierto?

—Ya lo has leído…— Killua escuchó la voz quebrada del pelinegro.

No pudo soportarlo, en un tirón algo brusco, dirigió al más joven hasta sus brazos. Gon no comprendía qué estaba pasando, acaso… acaso Killua, ¿de verdad lo estaba abrazando? ¿Acaso eso un sueño?

— ¿K-Killua…?

—Gracias— el moreno ahogó un grito de sorpresa al sentir como su amigo susurraba en su nuca. —Gracias por el regalo… realmente te lo agradezco.

— Killua…— Cerró sus labios y correspondió el contacto. Killua era cálido, más de lo que él imaginaba, allí afuera el frío bajaba, pero ellos no lo sentían. Tenían el calor del otro para reconfortarse y escapar de aquel mundo.

—Lo… lamento…—musitó— yo… no tengo nada para ti…—Sintió la risita hacerle cosquillas en su hombro. En un rápido movimiento se encontró contemplando los orbes canela de Gon, que lo miraban con infinita dulzura y parecían brillar más con la luna sobre ellos.

—Yo me encargaré de eso.

Un tímido rose, lo suficiente para hacer elevar su temperatura hasta por los cielos. Gon reía al ver las reacciones del albino y como éste se cubría el rostro.

—Feliz Navidad Killua— dijo antes de entrar. — ¡No pesques un resfriado, entra cuanto vuelvas!

Acertadamente, Killua no volvía de su mundo.

_«Eso… fue…»_ Sonrió. «_No… no puedo creerlo»_ una sonrisa boba se formó en su rostro. No podía ocultarlo, la felicidad lo había invadido por completo, ¡realmente, había sucedido!

Llevó un dedo hacia sus labios recordando el breve contacto. Observó el papel en su mano, y el cupón en la otra. —Bien hecho, viejo— la imagen de un Chocorobot fue llevada con la brisa hacia otro lugar lejano, mientras que Killua, con extremo cuidado de que no desapareciera como sus anteriores regalos, guardaba la nota escrita por Gon en su bolsillo más seguro.

—Feliz Navidad— dio una última mirada al cielo, le pareció ver como una estrella parpadeaba mientras pronunciaba estas palabras, pero lo ignoró y entró; a pasar los que quedaba de la noche, con sus amigos.

Su _verdadera_ familia.

_~¡Jo Jo Jo!~_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, qué decir. Espero que hayan pasado una hermosa Navidad, y ojalá tengan un próspero Año Nuevo! <strong>

**Éste vendría a ver mi fic de "nueva bienvenida", quiero escribir, es algo que amo y no va a dejar de gustarme.**

**Ojalá lo disfruten, dejen review si es así y nos leemos en cuanto me digne a abrir mi cuaderno y escriba de nuevo.**

**¡Sayonara~! (¡AW EXTRAÑABA TANTO DECIRLO!)**


End file.
